Secrets of The Rich & Famous
by StArRy-EyEz07
Summary: Inside the halls of this rich private school there are secrets. Meet five girls whose popularity can rule the school. Meet five guys who dare to challenge their power and make them fall in love. Can Lust and Love conquer each others pride?
1. The Corridors

The school grounds were filled with life once again. The dreary and somewhat dark, castle like, school was once again filled with laughter and people. Although, these people weren't just any people. And this school wasn't just any school. These people were 'the' people. And this school was 'the' school. The corridors of Hawthorne Windsor academy were no longer empty and quiet. And the school was brought back to life as if it were a fairy tale story. Flocks of teenager wandered and fluttered around the school and courtyard, all wearing their respective uniforms. Girls in quarter length sleeved blouses with their ties and black skirts. The boys in dress pants and dress shirts with blazers and black ties.  
  
Anyone driving by would think this was where the 'Beautiful People' got together and had parties. Every person was beautiful or handsome in each their own way. All of them unique and polite. They acted as if they had not a care in the world. Of course that was probably true. These teenagers were the children of the most wealthy families in the city of New York. Parents ranging from Senators to CEO's to Stock Market Handlers. Their average income a year was more than likely six digits long. The school had the perfect setting, the elite and rich lived here. And not one thing wasn't true about this school. It was the richest, most successful, well respected and polite school around. It housed more than seven hundred beautiful students on its campus grounds. Well, maybe one thing may be a lie. But, that you would have to see for yourself.  
  
  
  
As the teenagers stepped out of their limos, their gaze fell upon three expensive ones driving up the pathway. On their trunks was a flag that held their family emblem. A limo with a black flag with an elegant W in its center drove up first. Second was a limo donning on a red flag with an orange stripe going through the center diagonally. And last a gold flag with a simple branch in blue painted on it. All three limos stopped once they were in a row. In unison the drivers stepped out and rounded the car to open the passenger door. Out stepped Hawthorne Windsor Academys' three most popular girls. Rei O'Hara. Mina Harper. Serena Winston. Out stepped, The Majestics.  
  
The Majestics were the three girls who had enough popularity, brains, and beauty to make the Miss America contest look boring, make Bill Gates go out of business, and make Victorias Secret models look ugly. They had the grace of models and the brains of computers. They made the uniforms of blah, look like the latest fashion.  
  
Rei O'Hara, the fiery one of the group. She was known for her wisdom and serious personality. She had fiery black hair and dark blue eyes that looked almost purple. Her smiled could make a heart melt, her glare could kill a man. She's the daughter of Michael and Raina O'Hara. Michael O'Hara is the Congressman of New York. Her mother Raina is the President and Founder of Raina O'Hara Fashion line.  
  
Mina Harper, the wild one of the group. She's a girl who likes to party and knows where the best ones are. She blonde hair like gold and blue eyes like the sky. She's the more athletic one of the group. She led her Volley Ball team to three victories while she was Captain, currently working on her fourth. She is the daughter of Joshua Harper of Harper Industries, the new company that's going to make Bill Gates file for Bankrupt.  
  
Serena Winston, the princess of the group. She's as delicate and pretty as a white rose. She's more of the calm one. Don't let her Light Blonde hair and dark blue eyes fool you. You don't want to be on her most wanted dead list. She's on most of the committees and is the Captain of the Cheerleading Squad. Daughter of Ken and Ilene Winston. Ken is a well respected business man, who owns most of the software companies you can think of. Ilene is a Interior Designer, who has currently designed Jennifer Lopez's new Apartment and George Clooneys' mansion.  
  
The stepped out of the car and smiled at each other. Slowly grabbing their bags and having their butlers carry their suitcases as they ascended the stairs the great hallway.  
  
"Oh my god. This year is going to be the best." Serena squealed as she appeared in the doorway of her bedroom.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe it. Finally, we're Juniors. I mean its nothing compared to Seniors but still. Junior year will be the bomb." Mina winked as she ordered her butler to take her bags to her room.  
  
"Would you two stop already? I don't know, but something is going to happen. For better or for worse, I have no idea." Rei said as she came out of her room.  
  
"Oh would you stop. Since you predicted those lotto numbers for channel thirteen news, you've been getting all weird on us Rei." Serena laughed.  
  
"Oh, and you can't forget the time Rei said that it would rain on Tuesday. And look what happened. It rained. All day." Mina smiled.  
  
"So, I'm getting better. I think my psychic powers are getting stronger." Rei said as she started unpacking.  
  
"And I'm growing a third head." Mina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Guys, guys. Come on. Don't start fighting. We have to go check out those two new girls." Serena reminded.  
  
"Huh, what two new girls? Have you been holding out on us Serena?" Rei and Mina said in unison.  
  
"No, I told you about them last night. Their names are Ami Anderson and Lita Marcus." Serena replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh yeah, didn't they used to live in Albany or something?" Mina muffled out of her stuffed mouth.  
  
"Mina?! I saved those for tonight." Rei growled in frustration.  
  
"Sowwy." Mina spat out a few cookie crumbs.  
  
Rei couldn't keep a straight face anymore and started laughing. "You pig."  
  
Mina just smiled a cheesy smile and went back to munching on her cookies. After the girls had got settled in. They went to search for their fellow girls.  
  
It didn't take long, considering Ami and Lita's dorm was right across the hallway from theirs. They knocked on the door and stood waiting.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" A girl with short blue hair asked.  
  
"Um, hi. My name is Serena and these are my friends Rei and Mina." Serena smiled.  
  
"We just wanted to welcome you to Hawthorne Academy." Rei butted in.  
  
"Th-thank you. I-uh would you like to come in?" Ami stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, you got any cookies?" Mina poked her head through the door.  
  
Serena and Rei exchanged glances before apologizing for their friends behavior.  
  
"You see, she's been on this no sweets diet for the summer. Now that the summer is over, she gets to pig out all she wants." Serena said as she tried to find Mina behind Ami's form.  
  
"Uh oh." Ami said.  
  
"What does 'uh oh' mean?" Rei asked suspiciously.  
  
"My roommate, Lita, just bought a new batch of cookies." Ami slowly turned her head toward the kitchen.  
  
"HEY!? WHO ARE YOU?" A voice could be heard.  
  
"Hewwo muh name is Munna. Nie ph met woo. May I haf anoda cokie?" Mina's voice echoed.  
  
"Uh, I think we should detain her." Serena said as she pointed to the kitchen.  
  
"Uh huh, before your kitchen is raided of cookies." Rei said.  
  
Ami laughed, "Come on in."  
  
  
  
"Mina! Honestly, do we have to stick you back on that diet?" Serena laughed as Mina and Lita walked out of the kitchen holding a jar of cookies.  
  
"Mina say you're sorry." Rei commanded.  
  
"But she said I could have them!" Mina whimpered.  
  
"Its okay." Lita laughed. "I should take it as a compliment I guess. I know where to shop."  
  
Serena smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us sometime..."  
  
"Yeah, we have our own parties and that sort." Rei smiled along with Serena.  
  
"Off campus? I can't go." Lita said sadly.  
  
"No, they're on campus." Mina said as she was licking the chocolate off of her fingertips. "Just none of the faculty knows."  
  
"But-" Ami started.  
  
"No buts. We're having a party this Friday. Be there. Oh, and tell the students at the door that you're friends of the Majestics." Serena winked.  
  
"Oh, well...-" Lita and Ami exchanged glances.  
  
"It'll be fun." Rei laughed. "Come on. Everyone has a little wild side."  
  
"With the exception of you, who has the largest wild side ever." Mina raised an eyebrow at Rei's comment.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Serena started dragging the two away, to the door. "I think we're gonna go now. Call us, or come visit. Our dorm is right across from yours. Buh bye!" With that Serena shut the door behind her and the two girls arguing.  
  
"That was....interesting." Lita commented still staring at the way the girls exited. "Um, you could say that." Ami raised an eyebrow at the door.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Serena, Mina and Rei walked down the corridors to their first class. Each catching their own admiring glances from the student body. Everyone seemed to move out of their way, not wanting to bump or hurt the girls in anyway.  
  
Serena flipped one of her golden pigtails over her shoulder as she turned the corner. That's when it happened. The greatest thing that ruined her day.  
  
"Ouch!" She fell to the ground with a thump. "Could you watch where you're going? You can kill a person like me doing that."  
  
"I was just walking. If I can kill you doing that, I can't imagine what would happen if I ran into you." A deep voice said with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"Oh...never mind. I'm sorry." Serena started getting up, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up from the ground.  
  
"Hey, I can do it.......by.........my............self." Serena gazed at the man, whom the arms belonged to.  
  
"Uh huh." He said in a rather cocky manner.  
  
Finally remembering that he was the cause of her fall she snapped back into reality.  
  
"I can! Now let go of me." She slapped his hands away. "I don't even know your name."  
  
"Darien Shields." The voice came.  
  
"Yeah, well. You're name doesn't mean shit." She turned away and started smoothing out her dress.  
  
"Oh, but in this school it does." Darien started at her amused.  
  
"Yeah, well, if names are worth something. Mine far out does yours." She remarked.  
  
"Hello? We're still here ya know?" Mina laughed.  
  
"Come on Serena, we don't need any of this." Rei started pulling her friend away. "Oh, come come ladies. Don't you want to spend time with your beloved." He motioned toward himself.  
  
"I'd rather become a nun." Serena spat.  
  
"Ouch. Dare she got you there." Another guy spoke up.  
  
"Shut up Kunzite."  
  
"Let's just go Serena. We have a party to prepare for." Rei pulled Serena away and started heading down the corridor.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot Darien smirked. "Gentlemen, I believe we have a party to crash."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
That Friday Night....  
  
"You guys this party is awesome!" A guy with dark brown hair came up to the three girls.  
  
"Thanks. We owe it all to Mina who got us the DJ." Rei laughed.  
  
"And where'd you find this wine?" The guy laughed. "It's like nothing I ever tasted before."  
  
"Daddy imported it from Spain!" Serena shouted over the loud music.  
  
The girls had made it through the first week, charming the teachers and showing the school who ruled. They hadn't seen much more of Darien and his group. And they intended to find out about them.  
  
"This is going to be the start of many great parties!" She shouted to Rei.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure guys! Look who got in!" Mina pointed with a glass in her hand to the entrance in which Darien and his group had walked through.  
  
"Shit, what the hell are they doing here?" Rei said annoyed.  
  
"I don't know. I told the guys at the door to watch out for them." Mina defended.  
  
"Ugh, I think I'm going to have to go shove somebodys' ego out the door." Serena handed her drink to someone on the dance floor and walked over to Darien.  
  
"And who invited you?" Serena shouted up at him.  
  
"No one, I invited myself." "That's great and all, but you know what? I want you out!" Serena practically screamed.  
  
"And why would you want that? You do realize I have every girl falling for me."  
  
"With the exception of me and my friends." Serena smirked.  
  
"Yes, well, I said every girl. Not every bitch."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"You would. Anyways, why do you have these little pathetic parties?" Darien laughed.  
  
"They aren't pathetic."  
  
"Oh yeah, why don't you invite some guys from out of the school. Like St. Claire Van Thorpe Academy."  
  
"Ugh, as if. They are a bunch of dicks that have no idea what the word 'rich' means."  
  
Darien ushered her through the dance floor. "So, you don't like those who aren't in your league."  
  
"Yeah, does that explain why I don't like you?" Serena tried to stop but he had a firm grip on her waist.  
  
"It makes it crystal clear." Darien said as he looked down at her.  
  
"Yeah, well now that we see eye to eye. Can you get the hell out? And where are you taking me?" She shouted, although the music drowned most of it out.  
  
"Outside, where we can talk."  
  
"Oh, that's gonna be fun." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"You don't know how much." He turned and they stepped outside of the building.  
  
"Fine, what do you want now?" She yelled forgetting she didn't have to now that she was outside.  
  
"Damn, I'm sorry I ever talked to you." He rubbed his ears.  
  
"Sorry, anyways. What do you want to talk to me about?" Serena said in a calmer tone. "I heard about you. That you're the ideal student, daughter and person. You're perfect. But, what about this little secret life?" As he said the last part he motioned to the party.  
  
"You forgot pretty, popular, sexy, smart, and perfect." She smiled. "Uh, and conceited too." He added silently.  
  
"What was that?" Serena played innocent.  
  
"Nothing, anyways, I'm the exact same standards as you."  
  
"Almost...the exact same standards as me." She raised an eyebrow."  
  
"What ever. Can you imagine what it would be like to be the perfect couple?" Darien gave an impish grin.  
  
"Yeah, I've had about four of those before, so I can."  
  
"What about Stephen? Was he the perfect guy?" Darien said seriously.  
  
Serena stayed quiet for a few seconds before opening her mouth to answer. Nothing came out. Ouch, he hit her where it hurt.  
  
"Is this a deal of some kind?" Serena looked up at him  
  
"Maybe, Stephen is coming back you know. And he's your past, do you want him to haunt you?"  
  
"How do you know about my goddamn past?" She said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Oh, the great privileges of the internet and having lots of money. You can find out about almost anyone by using both of those."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Uh huh, plus, I know you ordered my files too. So basically, we have black mail on each other."  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Give me half of the fame and fortune. And I'll give you your files back." He teased her by holding them above her head.  
  
"No, this is MY school. MY life. MY pride."  
  
"Oh cut the crap Serena, just do it."  
  
"No."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I refuse to give into you because of these papers." Out of nowhere she pulled out the papers he was formerly holding in his hand. She started walking away when he called out something.  
  
"Serena Winston, born June 30 1986. Visited clinic to get checked out about pregnancy issues." He called out to her retreating back.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. And slowly turned around.  
  
"You bastard, you memorized my file."  
  
" You went to cheerleading camp the summer of third grade, and you passed with flying colors. I think you were a flyer?" He said almost too confidently.  
  
"So, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you put on this act Serena? Why do you act like you are all tough and bitchy?" Darien's eyes softened.  
  
"Becuz, I know if I can make it seem like guys can't reach me, they'll stop trying to get me to love them and just admire me." She stared at the ground.  
  
"You're afraid to get hurt again. This isn't you Serena. What happened to the caring polite little child that never swore or hated anything."  
  
"She left, along with Stephen."  
  
"I see, Serena. Just act like you used to. I promise no one will ever hurt you like he did. I swear. You can trust me."  
  
"Why do you put up an act?" Her blue eyes stared up at him, almost to the brink of tears.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your act. You sounded to cocky and mean. And thats not the real you. Well, it doesn't seem like it atleast."  
  
"It is me. I guess I have a soft, if thats what you want to call it. But, I can be mean and have a big ego sometimes. Its the real me."  
  
"I don't know. I don't know who you are or how you know me, but I guess I'm going to have to trust you."  
  
"Serena, just go back to the way you were before you met Stephen. Stop trying to act as if you are untouchable. Just be the happy-go-luck, carefree, smart, innocent person you were."  
  
"Can't you see that I can't!? Stephen took my innocence, and claimed that he was doing it for love. And I'm not as smart as you think I am. I believed him when he said we would be together forever."  
  
"Just drop the act. Keep your wild side. But, go back to being who you are. Not something that covers that up."  
  
"I guess, but, you can't tell anyone."  
  
"Trust me Serena, I wouldn't let this out..."  
  
Serena sniffled. "You know more than you should. And I can't jeopardize my familys' name. What do you want with me?"  
  
"You know what I want...You read my files haven't you?"  
  
She looked up at him and slightly nodded.  
  
"Then we are practically equals. Only, we can't let anyone notice us together. We can't go from one day hating each other to one day loving each other to death."  
  
"Yeah, but who said I would love you tomarrow."  
  
Darien just stared at her.  
  
"Give me four months, if I even start to like you, I'll do it."  
  
"Four months it is." **************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Starry*Eyez :Guess who's back!? LoL, I got through my dry spell, and am trying to decided which stories I should try. Yes, I'm sorry for going through that. But, I have been working hard. And my break did go well. This is my newest story. The first chapter is somewhat boring I think. But, I couldn't change anything cuz I had eerything where I wanted. And if I changed something. I had to change other parts as well. I hope you like it!  
  
NEWSFLASH: Sorry, I uploaded my ruff draft of this story! LoL, I didn't mean to. I have it saved twice under my computer. But this chapter is the right chapter. I am sooo sorry for the mix up! 


	2. Strangers or Lovers?

StarryEyez07 : Um, soooooo sorry bout the last chapter...But just to tell ya....its meant to be confusing ^_~! LoL. Yeah, thats the secret.Remember, in My True Beauty, I threw in that little paragraph about "The Man" and his son at the end of a chapter. And then the next chapter you figured out who the man was...Yeah, I throw in a little extra stuff...^.^ Anywayz, um, this chapter right here. Is going to be partially a song chapter. Cuz I found a song! That relates to this whole theme of the story. And, guess what?!?! I'm doing my reply to my reviewers again! Cuz, when I stopped I noticed I lost a lot of people in my stories. *Confuzed* LoL. Anywayz, I'm a gonna do that again!  
  
***RECOMMENDATION***  
  
If you have the song My Way by Limp Bizkit you should play it while reading this chapter. But if you don't have it. I'm gonna put the words in it...so, doesn't really matter...: P..  
  
**********  
  
WARNING : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR THE SONG MY WAY BY LIMP BIZKIT! I AM ONLY CURRENTLY "BORROWING" IT!!!  
The morning came in slow motion, it seemed like everything was going by so slowly. The movements of people, the conversations of students...All so very slow...  
  
*You think you're Special. You do...* The next monday morning Serena and her friends walked down the hallways, staring at each member of the student body. Their eyes penetrated the souls and minds of the students. Never glancing at them for more than a mere split second. *I can see it in your eyes.* Suddenly, Serena whispered to the two girls behind her and they laughed at each other, then they looked at a few girls. They were trying to act like they were better than Serena and her friends, but soon gave up as they saw the smirk on the three girls faces.  
  
*I can see it when you laugh at me...* Just then a girl with glasses and braces walked by. Some snobby girls knocked her books from her hands. Serena stopped and looked back at the scene. Slowly, she walked back and helped the girl pick up her books. As soon as she was done, she smiled at the girl then got up and walked back to Raye and Mina. They were still glaring at the group of girls who knocked the books out of her hands.  
  
*Look down on me...*  
  
Serena, Rei and Mina kept walking down the hallway. Just then, guy stopped Mina. She raised an eyebrow at him and then kissed him. Meanwhile, Serena and Rei had stopped to watch the scene unfold. As Mina continued kissing the guy, she grabbed a piece of gum from his from his front pocket. When they broke their kiss, Mina stuck the piece of gum her mouth and rejoined the girls.  
  
*Walk around on me...*  
  
Just then, the group of girls walked over to Serena, Rei, and Mina. They pushed Rei. Rei didn't respond. She just stared. Another smirk appeared on Serena's face. Mina glanced up at Rei. Rei stared at Mina through the corner of her eye. Serena walked around the girls.  
  
"Give it up Ann, you'll never be better or as good as the Majestics..."  
  
Serena smiled and then walked away. Rei narrowed her eyes at the group before leaving. Mina raised an eyebrow at the ugly brown nail polish one of the girls was wearing, then walked away.  
  
*Just one, more fight about your leadership*  
  
Serena looked back at the group of girls with disgust. She gave them a look saying "Next time, there won't be a next time"  
  
Their heels made a clicking sound on the ground, their hair swished behind them. Guys stared, girls awed.  
  
*And I, will straight up will leave your shit. Cuz, I've had enough of this. Now I'm pissed*  
  
Serena continued to stare at the rest of the student body. She smiled at those who were her friends or those who were less fortunate not to have beauty like hers. She glared at those who angered her, hated her, or were jealous of her. Everyone loved her, or so people thought. But in this world of riches, it was all a competition.  
  
*This time I'm a let it all flow out. This time I'm a stand up and shout. I'm gonna do things my way. It's my way. My way or the highway* And there was a new competitor in this years race, Darien Shields. Awe, good ole Dare, he proved to be a worthy opponent. But, she knew this is one race she would lose. He had her, no matter what she had on him, she would have to marry him. She knew it deep down, but she didn't want to let him know that she knew. And like magic, he turned into the same hallway as her, looking as good as ever.  
  
Their eyes met, and all of a sudden they were in their own world. Midnight met the ocean and didn't want to let go. She brushed back a few bangs from her forehead. The corner of his mouth curved upward. She licked her lips. And slowly, smoothly, they glided past each other. Never touching, glancing back, or blinking. Just as if they were strangers. Strangers who were woven into the deepest love affair ever...  
"Earth to Serena?" Rei waved her hand infront of her best friends face.  
  
Serena didn't even blink. She just sat their staring at the glass pebbles in their water fountain.  
  
"I think she's in love." Mina nudged Serena in the side. Doing so caused Serena to jump up.  
  
"What? Were you saying something?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, just about you being in love." Mina put another spoonful of yogurt into her mouth.  
  
"I am not!" Serena jumped to her feet.  
  
"Denial is not just a river in Russia." Mina pointed her spoon at Serena.  
  
"Isn't it Egypt Mina?" Rei looked up from her salad.  
  
"Whatever, that's not the point. You like somebody. And we're going to figure out who!" Mina stood up.  
  
"Who's we?" Rei put her chin on the palm of her hand and looked up at Mina.  
  
"Me, myself and I of course." Mina smiled at Rei.  
  
Rei smiled back sarcastically.  
  
"You guys this my love life. Not a the mystery of the eighth wonder of the world." Serena looked at Mina and Rei.  
  
Rei put her hands up infront of her. "Hey! I had nothing to do with this. Tell that to miss multi personality over there." Rei pointed her thumb at Mina.  
  
"Miss multi personality is the name, love lives are my game. Now is he short, medium, or tall?" Mina laughed.  
  
"I'm not telling." Serena crossed her arms.  
  
"Oh come on Serena, give me a character trait at least!" Mina put on a puppy face.  
  
"Fine fine he's- Wait a minute! I don't even like anyone!" Serena argued.  
  
"So, there is a guy! Well, at least I know it's a guy! Thanks Serena. I'll see you back in the room." With that Mina walked off.  
  
"Serena, you do know she's going to find out sooner or later about Darien." Rei stared into the water fountain.  
  
"How'd you find out?" Serena sighed and sat down next to Rei.  
  
"I just know. Anyways, you didn't even flinch when he walked by you. He's gorgeous and smart from what I hear. The Serena I know would have accidently bumped into him or sneezed by him. You didn't even blink. So, I figured he was the one." Rei took a bite of her tomato.  
  
"It's just the whole situation with him between me and the whol-" Serena was silenced by Rei's index finger on her lips.  
  
"You don't have to tell me. Some people just need to have secrets. And I take it this isn't just any secret. You need to work this one out. Without me or Mina. And I think that's the best for you right now." Rei looked at her reflection in the water.  
  
"You're right. Thank you Rei for stopping me." Serena smiled down at Rei's reflection.  
  
"Anytime Serena...Anytime."  
  
"Hello?" Ami opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Ami. It's me Serena! Do you remember me?" Serena smiled.  
  
"Oh hey Serena, Mina's not with you is she?" Ami peeked out in the hallway.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mina stepped out from behind Serena.  
  
"Give me a second." Ami disappeared behind the door.  
  
Ami appeared back with a piece of french fry in her hair. "I think I got everything cleaned."  
  
Mina and Serena stared at her hair for a moment, then looked at each other and broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Am-Ami." Serena pointed to Ami's bangs while trying to gasp for air.  
  
"W-what?" Ami left the door and checked the hallway mirror.  
  
"Oh dear!" She started laughing. "Guess I missed one thing." She picked it out of her hair and dropped it into a waste basket.  
  
"Okay, now that we got that settled." Serena was trying to calm down. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Rei, Mina and I. You know, become one of the majestics."  
  
Ami looked back into the apartment. "Let's talk about this inside." Ami widened the door and allowed Mina and Serena to walk into their apartment.  
  
"Where's Lita?" Mina asked as she looked around the apartment in attempt to find Lita.  
  
"In the kitchen." Ami waved her hand to a door.  
  
"Great be right ba-"Mina was stopped by Serena pulling the back of her tank top.  
  
"Oooh no, missy. You are still having hunger attacks from your diet. You're going to stay right here." Serena sat Mina down next to her.  
  
"So, Serena you want me and Lita to hang out with you guys?" Ami asked. "Lita?! Can you come in here?"  
  
Serena scrunched up her eyebrows. "This isn't a negotiation. We were just wondering if you wanted to." "Yeah, I know. I think. The truth is. We started hanging out with someone else." Ami admitted.  
  
"Oh, who may I ask? Are they telling you shit about me?" Serena now turned into a very serious tone.  
  
"Ann Whittingston. Yeah, she said that you're just wannabe's. And that you just wanted to be like them. Them being her and her friends." Ami looked down.  
  
"Are you serious? Don't believe what they say Ames! They just don't like Serena, ever since-" Mina started but then Serena covered Mina's mouth with her hand.  
  
"Are you serious? They just don't like you because of an argument." Ami said in disbelief. "They made it sound like you just looked up to them."  
  
Serena shook her head. "No, something happened. And they got pissed off at me."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't hear your side of it all. I didn't know..." Ami started off.  
  
"It's okay Ami!" Serena smiled. "Now you know."  
  
"Well, if you don't think I'm being nosy. What was the argument about?" Ami meekly asked.  
  
Serena and Mina exchanged glances. "Okay, we'll tell you. But we are kinda curious about your backgrounds. So could you tell us?"  
  
Ami nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Serena leaned forward.  
  
"In my freshman year at Hawthorne Windsor Academy I met this guy name Stephen Katton. His family was this richest family in the school at that time. Well, we hit it off great. We were good friends and everything. Then, his friend and some of my friends, went on a date and dragged us along. Well, that's when me and Stephen hooked up. It was all great. Until, the end of sophomore year, he wanted to take our relationship a step further."  
  
"Sex." Mina stated. Serena looked at Mina and just shook her head. "Yes to put it BLUNTLY."  
  
"Anyways, so, one day we tried it. And well, we kept active for a few weeks." Serena stopped when Mina gave her a strange look.  
  
"Okay, okay. So for a few months. Anyways, one day. My cycle stopped. And, I thought it was just slowing down. So, I didn't think anything of it til the next week. Then I decided to go to the doctor. And, well, I found out I was pregnant. And before you get a horrific face and think since I don't have a child now I aborted it. Which I didn't. Something was wrong with the baby. They could already tell. And what they told me was that it would stay confidential. Well, what ended up happening, was they eventually took the child out of me. Because, if it died inside me then, well, I could die too. So, it stayed confidential. And nobody know about it except Mina and Rei. Well, when I told Stephen. He got angry about me telling them first. So, we got into this fight. And he abused me for awhile. So, we broke up. And well, he left to go to our rival school Kennedy Academy. So, Ann thought I had hurt him. And she liked him for the longest time. So, she's tried to turn the whole school against me for the longest time. Although, no one really cares. Everyone, besides her, likes me. So..."  
  
"Serena, I'll start hanging out with you." A voice from the back of the room blurted out.  
  
Serena, Ami and Mina looked up to see Lita crying with a spatula in her hand.  
  
"I just didn't want you guys to get involved with the wrong crowd." Serena smiled.  
  
"We promise. As the new Majestics. To keep this secret quiet." Ami held up her left hand as a joke.  
  
Serena laughed. "We can start a club."  
  
Ami smiled. "Well, I think I know enough secrets about you now."  
  
"Yeah, Ames tell us bout yourself!" Mina piped up. Lita came and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well, okay. I used to live in an apartment in the northern part of New York with my mum, when she got sick. This was in my freshman year too. Well, in my sophomore year, she passed away at the hospital. That's when my dad asked if I would come and live with him. I had seen my dad every other week since they divorced and I knew that maybe this would be good for me. But, I didn't expect him to be filthy rich. After he and my mum split up, he took a job as the head Doctor in the Neurology department of New Yorks'' main hospital. Well, I was suddenly put in all these nice shirts and clothes, and then school started and he stuck me in Hawthorne Windsor Academy."  
  
"You mean, you were born rich?" Serena and Mina asked at the same time.  
  
"Nope. I was brought into rich." Ami shook her head.  
  
"I wasn't born rich either." Lita started.  
  
"I lived in Colorado before I moved here to New York. I lived on this ranch with my parents. But, then they got into a plane crash on their way back from Wyoming. So, I live with my Aunt and Uncle. Who happen to be multi billionaires. Do you know them? Bill and Gable Charmaine?"  
  
"Ohh, daddy's friends with them. I think I know them." Serena's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah, well. Those are my guardians."  
  
"You guys, meet us in the morning. We'll go out and have breakfast." Serena smiled  
  
"Breakfast it is!"  
When they left Ami and Lita's dorm, Mina and Serena decided to split.  
  
"I have something to take care of. I'll see you tonight to study." Serena waved goodbye and headed out into the school grounds.  
  
No one was out. With the exception of people doing it for extra credit projects or just out because they had nothing to do. Serena walked around for a while. Then she felt a pair of hands encircle her waist. She leaned back.  
  
"We're not supposed to be seen with each other yet." She closed her eyes.  
  
"I saw you walking around from my window. I thought I might join you." Darien put his chin on the top of her hair.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah well. I'm not married to you yet. So get off." Serena pushed him away.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you got a point there...But the key word is yet..." Darien scratched his chin.  
  
*********************************  
  
Starry Eyez : Ya know. LoL. That this story has been finished for a couple of weeks..And I forgot to post it. (^.^);. Oopz..Hehe..Don't murder me...How'd ya'll like Home is Where the Heart Lies? It was a breaking point in my writers block...Tee hee hee. Anywayz, yupyup. I think I'm just gonna leave my site a fanfiction site...For now..lol...Cuz, I don't have enough time to keep profiles and information...and all that...Yeah..*sighz* so...My site will be up and running in no time...!!!Yay..As for me and writing....*yeash*...I've had midterms and end of the semester studies and the practice for track! So...I think...I won't be on the computer very much...I'm afriad to say that I will go on a Hiatus for a while...Just to calm down..and get back my groove. And start fresh...LoL, I'm reading some books...getting new ideas. Mixing old with new...I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting for my stories to come out. But, do not fear. Becuz, I am starry eyez...:)  
  
(Starry Eyez two weeks later after she wrote the story)OMG.....I'm back. Yes I am back!...Thank god. I was like......sufficating...Cuz I couldn't write. Then all these ideas started popping into my head. And I was like, cha-ching My Writing Career is back in Business...LoL, yupyup. I have some other stories I'm writing. I am updating Dark Time. My True Beauty, and Secrets. FTCOTE is still taking a long time, considering I dunno where I'm going. Where the heart is (i'm shortening it) is coming along. Although, just to let you know. I have a new way of writing. I will write the chapter. Then go over it section by section and on a new document reword it, using details and what not. Then it goes to my computer editor. Then my three editors. So, it is a long tedious proccess! So, I'm sorry if they aren't getting out fast enough! But, just to let you know, two more stories are going through my mind. So I'm having to write those. phew...I'm tired! lol, but much much more! And I also decided, I am sticking to sailor moon, becuz they are the only things that I can verify stuff on. And I know a lot more about them than any other anime I have watched. But, you never know I might just surprise you one day! Sorry this chapter is so short! 


End file.
